Neverland's Secrets
by panskiss123
Summary: 4th installment of "Neverland Needs You" (if you have not already, please read those first) Time is ticking for those outside of Neverland and Peter struggles with the fact that his own children are growing up. As Peter and Wendy continue to rule over their beloved island, secrets are revealed and the royal family must decide if keeping a secret is more important than family.
1. Chapter 1

"Addy! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" The pale girl whirled around, her blue eyes wide and round, and she gasped. She saw two figures down the street flailing their arms and waving her forward. She turned back and tucked a blonde curl behind her ear.

"Ethan, I'm so sorry. I must be going." The boy straightened up and gently took her hand into his, his lips brushing against her skin. She shivered and smiled up at him.

"Until tomorrow then, Miss Adette?" Adette sucked in a breath as her long golden curls were caught in the wind and swept around her face. The young man smiled and gently pushed her hair back behind her ear, his hand lingering on her cheek.

"ADDY!"

"I know, I'm coming! I shall see you tomorrow Ethan." And with that, she turned and hurried back down the street where the two figures were waiting impatiently.

"Dad is going to go insane when he hears you fancy a boy," her brother said with a smirk. Adette blushed bright red, which only made her siblings laugh.

"I don't…fancy anyone," she mumbled and her twin sister snickered, tossing her red curls out of her face.

"So stop blushing."

"It's cold out here. My skin isn't used to this chill."

"You lie worse than the fairies," her brother teased. He shifted his bag over his shoulder and glanced at his watch. "We were supposed to be at Uncle Curly's ten minutes ago! Let's go." The two girls and the boy took off running and were soon shivering from the cold. The girls both stopped and their brother turned to them, looking irritated.

"We're never going to get there if we keep stopping."

"It's never cold in Neverland," Farrah snapped. "Give us a break."

"You know, we could use some—"

"NO," Adette cut her brother off quickly. "No, we can't. We swore to Mother and Father while we're here in this world, we wouldn't use any Neverland magic."

"No one would see us," their brother protested. "We can get into the clouds really quick." Farrah looked like she considered it but Adette stamped her foot.

"Absoluetly not. You're supposed to be the oldest, Wyatt. You're supposed to be smart."

"I am smart. Which is why I say we fly rather than freeze to death out here."

"We're not far from Uncle Curly's home, let's go." The girls lead a grumbling Wyatt and they continued on their way.

* * *

Not more than ten minutes later, they opened a black iron gate and entered a grand-looking house. Wyatt and Farrah spotted cookies and a hot pot of tea on the table and immediately dove in. Adette removed her scarf and gloves and looked around.

"Uncle Curly? Are you home?"

"I had thought you all had gotten lost," said a deep voice from the stairs. Adette rushed into her uncle's arms and he chuckled.

"My god, Addy, you look more and more like your mother everyday." Adette pulled back and smiled.

"Father says that all the time."

"And how are your parents doing?" He lead Adette into the living room and smiled at his neice and nephew, who were apparently quite ravenous.

"They're wonderful. Father recently reclaimed lands that the Valdes long ago stole from Neverland so we have expanded across the planets. Mother has been studying medicine from the Healers and has been learning Nautical sciences and how to sail from Captain Smee and some of the other pirates."

"Captain Smee. That's strange to hear," Curly chuckled, stroking his chin. "Last time we saw him, he was Hook's first mate. Staying out of trouble, is he?"

"Father makes sure he and the other pirates stay within legal grounds when they leave Neverland. He did have to interfere on Smee's behalf a year ago, when they plundered a governor's mansion. But Father took care of it."

"And how is little Chitsa doing? How old is she now?"

"Mother says she'll be five next month, although you know that we do not keep track of birthdays at home. Only Mother does. I think it drives Father crazy." Curly laughed and nodded.

"Peter has never had to keep track of age and time. Your mother changed his world in so many ways, I'm sure there was a lot he had to get used to. Speaking of getting used to, how is he coping with letting you grow up here?"

"He still doesn't like it," Wyatt appeared before them and quickly hugged his uncle. Curly froze, his eyes wide and traveling Wyatt up and down.

"And you, Wyatt. My god. The spitting image of your father. I imagine you two look like you could be brothers now." Wyatt grinned.

"Not quite yet but I'm sure it won't be long. Mum says Neverland froze them in time when they were twenty. I'll be sixteen soon, so I'm not too far behind."

"Bloody hell, sixteen? Where did the time go?" Wyatt merely shrugged.

"It's like a ticking crocodile, chasing us all."

"That it is, my boy. Well, make yourselves at home. I expect your uncles to be arriving very soon. Perhaps you want to get your homework out of the way first?" Adette settled herself in a comfortable chair and withdrew one of her books from her bag, while Farrah stretched out on the carpet with her book and notepad. Wyatt glanced at his uncle as he sat in a chair across from him.

"Dad still feels like school is a waste of time."

"Oh? He said that to you?"

"No he didn't," Adette said sharply, not looking up from her book. Wyatt glared at her.

"Dad feels the same as I do. Why should the Prince of Neverland go to school and learn this stuff? One day I'll rule over Neverland, like he does, and I don't need any of it."

"Your father was lucky enough to find your mother," Curly said, helping himself to tea. "She is a very smart young woman and I'm sure she helps him rule. You still need basic knowledge, Wyatt, whether you are here in the mortal world or on a mystical island where people do not age."

"Mum tries to tell him that," Farrah said, smirking a bit. "She's been cross with Wyatt because he isn't applying himself in school."

"Your Uncle Tootles is a licensed doctor from Cambridge. Michael runs the factory and is responsible for over two hundred workers. Nibs and I are publishers for the MacMillan Publishing House. We all have to have an education, Wyatt, whether we want to or not. Princes and Kings still need to be learned. You might want to apply yourself a bit more from now on."

"Yes Uncle Curly," Wyatt mumbled, feeling somewhat ashamed. Curly clapped his nephew on the shoulder and smiled.

"As you said, my boy, that ticking crocodile is always chasing after us. Enjoy the moments you live and don't try to make life go by too quickly." They settled into silence while Curly watched his nieces and nephew complete their schoolwork, and he was soon lost in thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter collapsed on his back, panting, his hand resting on his chest, directly over his heart. He felt long curls tickle his chest and he buried his face into the blonde ringlets, breathing in deeply. He heard the deep contented sigh of his wife and he smiled.

"I do like it when the kids go spend time with their uncles. We don't get to do this as often as I would like."

"That's because you're quite insatiable," came her teasing reply. He playfully tugged on a damp curl and brought his lips inches from her skin.

"Only when it comes to you," he whispered before he lay claim to her neck, kissing his way across her perfect flesh. She giggled and tossed her head, resting her cheek against his chest. His arm wrapped around her shoulder and pulled her close, listening to the sound of her breathing.

"I miss them," she said softly. Peter glanced down at his wife and rolled his eyes.

"They haven't been away more than three days! You were the one who wanted to send them to London in the first place."

"I want all three of them to learn about London society, Peter. They won't get that here in Neverland."

"Too right they won't. Polite society is too stuffy and strict for me." Wendy rolled her eyes and gently smacked his arm.

"And you are a horrible influence on them. Especially your son. I swear, that boy grows to be more like you everyday."

"You mean handsome, cunning, brave-?"

"Those were not the words I was thinking of," she cut him off, though she was smiling. Peter grinned and leaned up, resting his face on his hand. His other reached out to stroke his wife's cheek, smiling when she closed her eyes at his touch.

"You have to be patient with him. He's got a strong will but a good heart. Just like me. You were finally able to tame me. Wyatt will come around."

"When though, Peter? He's nearly sixteen and is long overdue for his training on how to rule. He ignores everything he learns in school, he bosses his sisters around, he laughs whenever someone tries to tell him something important, and he only wants to fly wild and free with his fairy all day." Peter 's brow raised and Wendy rolled her eyes.

"I am quite aware of the obvious resemblance. But Peter, you had ages longer than he has. You were on this island for hundreds of years! Wyatt needs to learn these things now."

"You're acting like I'm going to die tomorrow," he grumbled in reply.

"I didn't mean it like that! I just want him to be prepared is all."

"Wendy, you need to relax. Neverland isn't like your world. We're safe here and we'll live many long and happy years. Don't try to make Wyatt grow up too quickly." Wendy was about to answer but Peter leaned forward and conquered her lips, his tongue delving between the fleshy walls and angled his head so he could deepen their kiss. Wendy tried to protest against his mouth but his hands reached up and slowly started to massage her breasts and all her thoughts flew out the window. Peter's hand slowly made its trek down her chest, and gently traced around her bellybutton. She threw her head back as his fingertips stroked her inner thighs, and he brought his hand back to her mouth, holding his finger to her lips. She opened her eyes and gazed at him through her thick lashes, as her tongue wrapped around his finger and she sucked in earnest. Peter sucked in a breath as he felt himself harden with desire. His fingertips ran across her wet lips before they made their way back down her body, and he pushed her legs apart, very softly stroking her wet slit with his fingertips. Wendy clutched the blankets underneath her, throwing her head back and moaning her husband's name. He smiled that smile that could be called nothing but smug as he pushed his fingers into her wet walls, stroking her inside and out. Still smiling, he pushed himself up and went back to her mouth, his tongue mimicking his fingers. Wendy reached up and grasped at his curls, her fingers twisting around the blonde ringlets and tugging him on top of her. Peter moaned against her lips, as he withdrew his hand and ran his hardened length up and down where his fingers had just been. It should be said that Peter Pan does not tire easily, nor does his young wife. And that is exactly why they proceeded in another love-making session that lasted for hours and had them both screaming each other's names to the heavens. As they lay in each other's arms, pink and pleased, they silently thanked the second star for these stolen moments of bliss amongst their hectic lives as King and Queen of Neverland.

* * *

Curly opened the door and let out a cry as he embraced the young man in front of him. Farrah was peering around the corner and she let out a screech.

"Uncle Slightly!" Slightly smiled and whirled his niece around, grunting a little and releasing her immediately. Farrah blushed a little.

"Sorry Uncle. I don't feel so old in Neverland but when I'm here—"

"Oh hush those words, Farrah. This old body just isn't as young as it used to be. I'd give anything to be a Lost Boy again, full of youth and vigor." He chuckled and cupped her chin playfully. He turned to welcome the others who were walking in, Ben and Frank (who had once called themselves Twins and were still identical down to their haircut) and Tootles, who had a rounded stomach and a cheerful smile. Michael was right behind them, still the youngest of them all but clearly no longer a young man. Adette, Farrah, and Wyatt all ran into the entry hall to welcome their uncles, whom they had not seen in at least three years.

Several years ago, Wendy and Peter had decided to send the children to school in London and had asked their brothers to watch over them. Peter could come and go from Neverland as he pleased but the same could not be said for Wendy. Eight years prior, Tiger Lily had snuck into the mortal world to spy on her love and his betrothed and she had immediately aged beyond belief. It was soon discovered that no one, save for the King, could leave Neverland without their proper age catching up to them. Peter forbade Wendy from leaving, as Neverland had indeed frozen them in time and they both still looked like the young twenty-something year olds who had fallen in love so many years ago. Still, it was a heavy blow to Wendy. So Peter made sure to bring her brothers for visits often and when it came time for the children to start school, he escorted them to London and saw them off. Curly had assured Peter and Wendy that he would watch after them and they could stay with him in his luxurious home. The rest of the boys were spread out all over the country. Tootles lived in Cambridge, practicing medicine at a prominent doctor's office. Ben and Frank were now both barons, having married Lady Margaret and Lady Jane (who, coincidentally, were twins as well) and lived comfortably near Oxford. Michael was the foreman of a prominent factory who reported directly to the Mayor of a small town outside of Surrey. So it comes as no surprise that the boys were excited to see one another again and even more excited to see the prince and princesses of their old homeland. Curly welcomed them all into his home, then called for the housekeeper, Mrs. Tenning, to make more tea and appetizers. The ancient little woman squeaked in reply and hurried off to the kitchen while the boys all piled into the sitting room.

* * *

**_Alright, that's it for now. Plz review so I know you've found the story ;) Love and pixie dust! ~*_**


	3. Chapter 3

"Is Nibs not coming?" Michel asked, looking around for his brother.

"He's sorry, but we received a new book that must be proofread and edited before we can send it on its way and he volunteered to stay late. He is next in line for Editor-in-Chief," Curly said, leaning back into his chair.

"That's wonderful news! What about our other brother? The one who ran away to marry a wild Indian woman?" Wyatt grinned at his uncles.

"Uncle John is doing wonderfully in Neverland. Chitsa is nearly five so Uncle John and Aunt Lily are teaching her in the ways of Aunt Lily's people. Uncle John wants to bring Chitsa here when she's a little older. You should see her though. She's got Aunt Lily's dark eyes and dark skin but she still looks so much like Uncle John and she has his smile, that's for certain." Farrah stretched her legs out and leaned against the couch. Adette closed her eyes and shook her head at her sister's improper behavior but she remained silent. She was the one who constantly reminded her siblings they were not in Neverland and therefore could not do whatever it was they wanted. But Wyatt and Farrah were much alike, much like their father, who cared about little and certainly cared little about what others thought.

"Mum loves babysitting Chitsa. I think she enjoys having a little one around again."

"No one can really blame her," Slightly said with a shrug. "The fairies aged Wyatt when he was a babe and you all came into your powers so quickly, I imagine she probably felt robbed of having actual children."

"I wasn't aged that much," Wyatt replied, wrinkling his nose. "And it's not my fault I was advanced in my powers."

"No one said it was son. But it wasn't just your powers. You were a remarkable child from the day you were born. Why do you think the prophecy centered around you? Why do you think the Valdes kidnapped you when you were only four weeks old?" Wyatt fell silent as he chewed on his lip. He had constantly asked his mother (who was by far the best storyteller anyone had ever known) to recount the story of the Battle of the Stars, as it was now called. The adventure where Wyatt had been kidnapped by an ancient race of people and Wendy had searched the planets for him. Peter had been turned into a deadly beast and was presumed to be dead by all of Neverland and Wyatt had watched the cruel leaders, the Valdes, nearly kill his mother. Wyatt blinked, as he remembered it all. He shook his head, his blonde curls falling into his face and he huffed. Michael's brow raised.

"Don't tell me you actually remember those things?"

"I do. Flashes of it anyway. Mum tells me all the time but I swear I remember flying into her arms for the first time. Flying into Dad's arms right after Mum turned him back. I can remember a lot." The boys looked stunned. No one remembered much in Neverland. Peter never had. But it seemed that his son was different. Wyatt was obviously destined for great things. It still shocked them all that a child had even been born in Neverland in the first place. The fact that Peter Pan had grown up had shocked everyone enough but then when they found out that Wendy was with child, all of Neverland was stunned.

"Well," Slightly said, clearing his throat. "You three are obviously very special. Children of Pan, prince and princesses of Neverland, and very powerful I might add. Do you three have control of your powers?"

"Sort of," Wyatt said with a sheepish grin. Adette rolled her eyes.

"He's always driving Mum crazy, transforming here or there. He almost did it in the classroom last week!"

"Now that I couldn't help!" Wyatt pointed a threatening finger at his sister. "Barry Johnson kept nagging me and nagging me! I just got angry."

"Sounds a lot like Peter," Curly said with a slight chuckle. "Whenever he lost his temper, Neverland got a heavy rainstorm. He couldn't always control it either, though he learned over the years."

"Adette is the one who sends thunderstorms over Neverland all the time," Farrah said with a smirk. Adette glared at her siblings.

"I do not. I am learning to control it very well."

"And still you nearly froze the mermaids last week with your little blizzard."

"Kids," Tootles laughed, holding up his hands, "you're all Peter's children. You were born with his temperament and powers."

"But thankfully you have a bit of your mother inside you too," Michael said knowingly. "It's a fine balance of both of your parents." The boys all nodded, smiling. It seemed to make the three children feel a bit better. They had been told by their father how much they favored their mother and their mother constantly told them they were just like their father, but it was nice to hear that they were a mixture of the two, by people who knew both of their parents very well. Farrah smiled.

"I love to know that I have a bit of both of them. I actually love to hear stories about Dad before he met Mum. How he acted and such."

"Your mother tells those stories?"

"Not exactly. She always tells stories of his adventures and how brave he was but come on, she loves him. Tell me some of the juicy stuff! He couldn't have been as great as Mum always makes him out to be." Michael laughed but the rest of the boys shook their heads.

"You're trying to make your father out to be a bad guy and he wasn't."

"I'm not either. I just know he wasn't perfect."

"He still isn't," Slightly snorted. "No one is. Though your mother is damn near close."

"Slightly used to fancy your mother," Michael snickered and everyone chuckled as Slightly blushed bright red. The kids all gaped at their uncle.

"Is that true?"

"No! I thought she was a very caring, beautiful young woman but I'd never—"

"He fancied her," Ben said, nodding. "He was still a young lad when Peter came back for Wendy but he most definitely fancied her." Slightly grumbled something but was still extremely red. Farrah laughed loudly.

"Wow Uncle Slightly. I wonder if she knows that."

"She does not and she never will," he said heatedly. Wyatt cocked his head.

"Wow. What if Mum had wound up with Uncle Slightly?" Slightly was about to answer when Michael cut him off with a chuckle.

"From the moment Peter flew into Wendy's bedroom, she loved him. When she took his hand and followed him to Neverland I knew she wouldn't want to leave him. We were so young then but I saw the sparkle in her eyes, the glow in her cheeks. I wish you three could have seen them on the _Jolly Roger_ that day. The day she gave him her hidden kiss." The former Lost Boys all looked lost in thought.

"That was the day Peter knew he was loved. He knew that Wendy was special."

"But he still let her go," Wyatt said, a slight frown on his handsome face. "Mum told us he brought you all back to Neverland and said goodbye. It was years later when he returned, wasn't it? Why would he have done that if he loved her?"

"You have to remember, Wyatt, your father was a child a great deal longer than anyone has ever been. He didn't know he could experience those types of feelings and they scared him. He was startled at how Wendy made him feel. He knew she loved him and he knew he felt very strongly for her but it took him a long time to sort all of that out. He only started to grow because he came to our world and came to her window night after night. He stayed away from Neverland and just continued to grow. I don't think he admitted his love until Hook kidnapped her, four years after he brought her back home. That was when he knew he could not live without her." Wyatt stared at Curly, lost in thought.

"Mum and Dad refuse to tell us what happened to them," he said softly. Curly's eyes snapped to his nephew and noticed Farrah and Adette were watching him carefully as well.

"Your mother and father went through hell together. A lot happened that we don't even know about. But when we finally saw Wendy again, she told your grandparents what had happened and that she had married Peter a few weeks earlier. We were of course stunned, for the last time we had seen Peter, he had once again said goodbye to Wendy and had returned to Neverland. We knew he loved her but we never thought he would admit to it."

"Your parents have been through so much together," Frank said quietly. "Their love has conquered more obstacles than you could possibly imagine. Never doubt that they belong together. Wendy made the eternal child grow into a man. A King, at that. And something he never imagined he would be or even want to be." Ben nodded and gazed at the kids.

"Fatherhood certainly changed him in ways we couldn't imagine. It's incredible to see what Peter is now capable of, because of you three. He would do anything for you."

"We know," Adette said softly. Farrah smiled.

"We know how lucky we are, don't you worry."

"The royal family of Neverland is blessed beyond belief," Wyatt said wisely. "But every now and again, we need to be reminded of that."

"Next time you doubt it, take a look at your parents. Remember what they have endured. Know that you have the most loving mother and father in the world, who would give their lives for you in a heartbeat." Wyatt saw his sisters grin broadly and did not voice his opinions. He still wanted to know what all they had been through. If no one would tell him, he was determined to find out. His mother was a wonderful storyteller and often told stories of how brave his father was and how they had met but he had never heard of how they had fallen in love. It was only natural to want to know your parents' history. He wanted to know everything about them and since their childhoods were intertwined, Wyatt wanted to know more. He knew of a way but he wondered if his sisters were as interested as he was. He would make them swear to secrecy and then see if they wanted to find out with him. He thought it strange, as much as his mother talked about how Peter had defeated Captain James Hook, Peter hardly mentioned the pirate. His face grew quite pale whenever he heard the name be brought up, his eyes would grow wide and fearful. Wyatt remembered meeting the old pirate Smee, who was now a good friend of his mother and father's. Peter had told him that Smee had once been the first mate upon the _Jolly Roger_ and he basically left it at that. Wyatt was curious as to why the deceased pirate could instill such fear in his father. His father, who was never frightened of anything. What had Hook done to Peter to cause such a change in him? Wyatt was like his father. He was very curious and very impatient and he wanted answers. His attention was brought back to the present as the boys all started to rise and murmur that it was getting late.

"Would you all like to stay the night? There's plenty of room," Curly rose with them.

"We need to get back to the country to our darling wives," Ben and Frank said together. Tootles rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I'll stay tonight Curly, I don't fancy returning to Cambridge at such a late hour."

"I suppose I'll stay as well," Michael said with a yawn. "Perhaps we can talk some more in the morning." Curly nodded and started showing everyone to their rooms. Wyatt hung back with his sisters and pretended to stretch and yawn.

"It's the weekend. We should head back to Neverland tonight."

"I thought we were going to give Mum and Dad a little vacation? Stay with Uncle Curly all through the weekend."

"Dad WAS pretty excited to get us out of the house," Farrah said, making a face. Adette frowned.

"They don't get enough time together anymore. Father is always busy with his duties as King and Mother is always cleaning or helping Aunt Lily with Chitsa or studying with Captain Smee—"

"Why do you have to sound so formal all the time," her sister cut her off, "they're our mum and dad. Why do you make them sound stuffy and royal?"

"They're the King and Queen of Neverland and I respect and treat them as such!"

"Knock it off," Wyatt snapped at his sisters. He crossed his arms and shook his head, "you two going at each other all the time is exactly why Mum and Dad need a vacation." The girls had identical scandalized expressions on their faces.

"Don't you dare act as if you have no blame—"

"Look, I have a reason to get back to Neverland. We don't have to go straight home but I want to go see Reyna tonight."

"Reyna? Why?"

"You two have to swear to keep this a secret. I mean it, I will use Aunt Lily's poisoned arrows on you if you tell anyone about this." Adette looked shocked but Farrah nodded eagerly.

"Go on, tell us."

"The mermaids have a way to show us what happened to Mum and Dad. If no one wants to tell us, it's the only way for us to find out."

"What do you mean what happened to them? When?"

"When Hook kidnapped Mum. What the Lost Boys didn't tell us a few minutes ago." Adette's eyes widened and Farrah, even, looked a little dubious.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? They obviously don't want us to know. I imagine both of them want to forget that time in their lives."

"I wouldn't go and talk to them about it! Don't you want to know more about Mum and Dad and how they fell in love? I want to know everything about them!"

"I admit I'd like to see how they used to be…but I don't want to pry and I feel like that's invading their privacy."

"It most certainly is," Adette shrieked and both Wyatt and Farrah rolled their eyes.

"We knew you wouldn't be game, Addy, you're to much of a goody-two-shoes!"

"Because I respect my parents? Have you thought about how they would react if they knew we knew? Mum would be mortified! Father would…I don't even know how he would react but I'd expect a storm to ravage Neverland to match his mood!"

"Fine. You two stay here. The mermaids said they'd help me, and I want to know. I'll be back in the morning." He jumped to his feet and Farrah leaped up.

"Wait for me."

"Farrah!"

"Adette, you're not even a little bit curious?"

"Of course I am but I would never hurt Mother like this."

"She doesn't have to know," Wyatt said patiently. "Come on, sis, let's do this together. Mum and Dad never have to know and it'll be our little secret." Wyatt squeezed his sisters' hands and brought them closer. "Don't you sometimes feel like we barely know our parents? I only see one side. The King and Queen of Neverland. I want to see them before, when they were just mortals, humans falling in love." Adette looked up into her brother's eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

"Very well," she whispered. Wyatt nodded and hurried off to tell Curly that they were going home that evening. Curly and Tootles came in to see them off and they watched the three children rise into the sky and disappear into the stars. The former Lost Boys gazed up into the sky longingly, their thoughts drifting to Neverland and their many memories on that mystical island.


	4. Chapter 4

"And you're sure you want to do this?" Wyatt's eyes snapped to the mermaid in front of him and he frowned.

"It was your idea,"

"No, son of Pan, it was your idea. I merely said I could help you. I don't know what you will see and it may be terrible."

"We know it will be terrible," Farrah said sadly. "But we want to know." Wyatt nodded.

"We all want to know." Adette remained silent. Reyna's eyes flicked over her prince and princesses and nodded.

"Very well. I shall help you. And I shall keep your secret. Here," she handed Wyatt a velvet sack that, despite the fact that it had come out of the water, was completely dry. Wyatt frowned.

"What's this?"

"It is known as many things. Many call it dream dust. But it will transport you to those moments. It will show you what you need to know. Be aware that you will be like ghosts; no one can see or hear you. Do not try to interfere because the moment you do, you will become real and solid and people will be able to see you. And that will cause many problems. Do you understand?" The girls looked puzzled but Wyatt nodded and took the bag from her.

"We thank you, Reyna."

"I will keep your secret. But answer me this, son of Pan. Why do you want see so badly? What will it change?" Wyatt bit his lip.

"It won't change anything. But I only know my father as the King of Neverland. I only know my mum as the Queen and the Ultimate Mother. I just want to see what they were like before that. I want to see when they actually fell in love." Reyna nodded.

"Keep close to each other, the three of you. Return home to your parents when you have finished with your journey." And with a flick of her tail, she was gone. Wyatt blinked several times, holding the bag over the sea. Farrah stood and Adette tugged on Wyatt's arm.

"Come on. Let's get to a quiet spot and figure this out."

They walked into the forest, a good deal away from the lagoon and noticed they were close to their home. Wyatt opened the bag and peered inside.

"Ok, are we ready?"

"Remember what Reyna said. We can't interfere. Can we hold hands?" Farrah rolled her eyes but clutched her twin sister's hand. Wyatt sprinkled the dust over the three of them and they all fell to the ground, their eyes rolling back and succumbed to the darkness rather quickly.

* * *

Wyatt shook his head and glanced around him. He was standing in a dark and narrow hallway, his arms around his sisters.

"Girls. Wake up." Both girls blinked several times and glanced around them.

"Where are we? Did it work?"

"I don't see—" but Wyatt gasped and did not finish his sentence. He moved closer to the door and noticed it was ajar; he pushed it open and his jaw dropped.

"My god," he said softly.

"What? What is it?" The girls pushed it further and their eyes went to a little boy and girl near the corner of the room. The boy was crouched on the floor and the girl was leaning over the bed. Adette's hands clapped over her mouth and Farrah's mouth curled into a huge grin.

"Wow," she whispered.

"Peter, it is perfectly lovely the way you talk about girls," they heard the little girl say. The boy smirked through the heart-shaped bed-frame and the girl leaned in closer. "I should like to give you a…kiss." Adette and Farrah gasped and covered their eyes but Wyatt tugged their hands down and shook his head. A very young Peter leaped to his feet and held out his hand. Their very young mother looked puzzled and shook her head.

"Don't you know what a kiss is?"

"I shall know when you give me one," Peter replied. Wendy smiled and slipped a thimble from her finger and laid it in Peter's palm. Wyatt laughed loudly at the look on Peter's face as he studied the object, even sniffing it, before smiling at Wendy halfheartedly.

"I suppose I'm to give you one now."

"If you like," she said before leaning closer and closing her eyes.

"Oh good lord," Farrah whispered, holding in her laughter.

"Look at Dad's face!" Peter did indeed look baffled, and searched his leaves for something before plucking an acorn off his leaves and holding it out in front of her, clearing his throat to get her attention. Wendy studied it for a moment before thanking him and hurrying to her jewelry box to string the token from a chain. Adette let out a little awe.

"Their kisses! That is so sweet!"

"Sh," Wyatt shushed them, listening to their conversation continue. He watched his father explore the room, telling Wendy about how he had run away to Kensington Gardens and met Tinkerbell. Farrah giggled.

"Wow Wyatt, they're all telling the truth. You really do look just like Dad!" Wyatt nodded, seeing it too. The Prince preferred to wear leaves and vines, as his father did, rather than real clothes and his hands and feet were often muddied from his adventures around Neverland. Though Peter was younger here, Wyatt could see the uncanny resemblance. No one could ever say that Wyatt did not look like his father. It made him proud, in a sense. He was truly the son of Pan.

"Look at Mum," Adette whispered. She was moving closer and she smiled.

"I should like to give you a…thimble."

"What's that?" Instead of answering, she closed her eyes and puckered her lips, moving closer. The girls all covered their eyes but Wyatt's gasp made them look and they all watched their mother soar across the room, her hair being yanked by a tiny ball of light.

"Tink!" Peter yelled, throwing her into a pillow. Wendy rubbed her head and Farrah giggled.

"Poor Mum."

"That is one jealous fairy." They watched as the room swirled and suddenly, they were standing in the corner, where their parents had been, and saw Peter and Wendy now stood on the windowsill. Farrah frowned.

"What just happened?"

"I guess…the scene changed," Wyatt said shrugging. "Reyna said we would see only what we need to know." They moved closer so they could hear, as Peter was whispering in Wendy's ear.

"…forget them all. Come with me where you'll never, never have to worry about grown-up things again."

"Never is an awfully long time," she replied, giving him a sad look. But he smiled and held out his hand and she smiled in return, taking his hand and stepping off the ledge. The kids ran to the window and watched their parents and their uncles soaring over the London rooftops. The room swirled again and they found themselves crouching on the grass. They all gasped as they saw very young versions of their uncles, all standing around, blocking something on the ground. Adette snickered.

"Look how young they all are!"

"I have brought you she that told us Cinderella! She's to tell us stories! She is…" Peter trailed off as the boys parted, revealing a lifeless Wendy.

"Dead," Slightly said softly. Wyatt's eyes widened at the look on his father's face as he knelt beside Wendy. He yanked the arrow from her chest and glared at it as he asked whose arrow in a deadly whisper. They all looked around until Tootles came forward.

"Mine Peter," he said miserably, moving his shirt aside. "Strike Peter. Strike true." The children gasped and all clutched hands as Peter prepared to stab the lost boy. But Wendy let out a little moan and they all looked down.

"The Wendy lives," Curly said happily. They all knelt closer to the still girl and Peter reached for the acorn that had saved her life. He gasped.

"It's my kiss! My kiss saved her."

"Oh my goodness," Adette squealed.

"They are so precious," Farrah said, nodding. Wyatt smiled at his father, who was hovering over his mother protectively. He couldn't understand how Peter had denied his feelings. The look of love on his face was so plainly obvious, anyone could see how he felt about the girl in front of him. But he remembered what his uncles had said about feelings scaring him and he rose to his feet. The scene changed again and the children found themselves on the deck of a ship. They watched the moment their mother so often told them about, how she had knelt beside him and had given him her hidden kiss. They saw him turn pink and explode into the air and in the end, defeat Hook. They cheered along with the Lost Boys as Peter had given the orders to return to London. They watched sadly as their parents said goodbye to one another and Peter had soared back into the stars with his fairy alongside him. Wendy went back to her family and held them but her eyes remained glued on the stars above.

When the scene changed again, Wyatt started to feel a bit dizzy.

"Ok, it can stop changing so fast," he muttered. Adette gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Look!" They saw their mother, now a few years older than they had just seen her, chained up in the middle of a ship's cabin. Peter, too, had aged and was trying his best to remove the chains.

"Hook will kill you, Peter! Please. Just go." They saw Peter turn to her, a hard resolution in his eyes.

"I am not leaving you," he said again in a strong voice. Wendy opened her mouth to respond but Peter had turned his attention back to the chains and she remained silent. Adette actually screamed as the door was thrown open and pirates all rushed into the cabin.

"The Cap'n said he would come! Hold him down boys." Peter jumped into the air and sailed over their heads.

"Fly away Peter," Wendy cried. Adette and Farrah whimpered in fear when they saw Peter soaring out the window and Hook grab Wendy and held her close to his side, his hook pressing into her throat. He called Peter back and Peter turned, his eyes widening in horror.

"Do you really want to be the cause of her death, boy? Come back in here, there's a good lad, and no harm shall come to her."

"Don't listen to him, Peter, just get out of here while you can!" She cried out as the hook pierced her flesh and a tiny droplet of blood appeared on her neck. Wyatt actually moved forward but Farrah and Adette both held onto his arms. Peter reached out toward her, flying back in but staying out of reach.

"Let her go, Hook!"

"I'll count to three, Pan. On three, I slice her throat and feed her body to the sharks so that you'll have nothing to grieve over. One." Peter looked frantically at Wendy, his eyes filled with terror.

"Wendy-"

"Two."

"Wendy, I can't—"

"Please Peter," she said quietly. Adette was sobbing at this point and even Wyatt had gone very pale.

"Save her, Dad," he whispered and he watched Peter drop to the floor, looking defeated. His sisters screamed as two pirates leapt forward and bound and gagged him tightly and Wendy let out a scream when he fell to the floor, bound with heavy ropes. He didn't once put up a fight. His frightened eyes found hers and they were heavy and sad. The children watched as the pirates dragged their father off and Hook looked back at Wendy and bowed low.

"My thanks, dear Wendy, for making it so easy." The door snapped shut and Wendy sank to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. All three of them wanted to comfort her but they held themselves back.

"Please please change the scene," Adette whimpered, tears streaming down her face. Waytt was unable to look away from his mother, who wept into the floor.

"I have a feeling it's only going to get worse," Farrah whispered sadly

* * *

_**Ok, I'll wait for some reviews before I post again. Yall please leave me a review and let me know if it is too confusing, reading this portion. I debated putting the memories in another kind of font, to make it easier but didn't-if you would like me to for the rest of the upcoming chapters, please let me know! And Daphne/Quinn, so great to see yall again! :D Thank you for being amazingly supportive as always!  
**_ **_Love and pixie dust! _**


	5. Chapter 5

The scene changed again and it took Wyatt a moment to regain his bearings. He felt his sisters squeeze his hands and he stared straight ahead of him, where Hook was holding a struggling Peter in place while another man had a tight grasp on Wendy. Peter's face was red with fury.

"Let me go! I swear to you, if you hurt her in anyway—"

"Oh it's not her you should be worried about, Pan. You belong to me now. No more Wendy to distract you at night. Your nights will now be filled with…me." Peter stopped struggling for a moment to acknowledge the horror in Hook's statement. Wyatt, Adette, and Farrah exchanged horror-struck looks. The man who held Wendy chuckled.

"You always were a sucker for a pretty face, James. I just didn't think it would be the pretty face that has taunted you for so many years." The men shared a laugh and the two youths struggled relentlessly in their arms. Tears streamed down Wendy's face as she caught Peter's eyes and gave him a defeated look. Peter shook his head violently and tried to pull himself loose.

"Your payment will be in your box, James," the man said as he started to pull Wendy back toward one of the bedrooms.

Likewise, Hook started pulling Peter from the room but the boy continued to thrash around and call Wendy's name.

"Oh for heavens sake," Hook muttered and the teens gasped as they watched the pirate bring his hook down on top of Peter's head, making him go limp in the pirate's arms. Hook lifted the boy in his arms and carried him tenderly from the room. Wendy's screams shook the house and Wyatt grimaced.

"I can't believe…my god, I can't believe…they were…I can't even…"

"I know," Farrah finished for him. Adette was crying again and Farrah squeezed her hand.

"I don't want to see anymore," Adette said, her face tear-stained. "Please, I want to go home. I don't want to see anymore, it's too horrible."

"Now we know why Mum and Dad never speak of it," Farrah whispered to Wyatt. He winced as the room swirled again and he actually dreaded what he would see next. When he opened his eyes, he saw his parents sitting on the bed, looking only slightly older and were holding each other tightly. They were both splendidly dressed and Peter seemed to be whispering soothing words in her ear.

"No sign of Hook," Farrah said, looking around.

"But Mum's still crying," Adette said miserably.

"I don't know if children will be a possibility for us." The teens all frowned at each other, moving closer to their parents.

"Oh Wendy, I know neither of us are thinking about children. It's just the Goldbergs, so excited for us. We can think about that later, after we are wed—"

"It's not that. I don't know if…if they'll ever be a possibility."

"What," Wyatt whispered. The girls shrugged and moved even closer, standing beside the bed and gazing down at their parents. Peter was staring at her with puzzlement all over his face.

"What does that mean?" She took in a deep breath and hugged herself even tighter.

"After…after Hook sold me to Marco…weeks after we had been sold and used all over England…I discovered that I was…that is, I had been getting sick and Marco called in a doctor for me. They said I was with child." Peter's jaw dropped. His children all clutched their stomachs, feeling sick. Wyatt found himself regretting taking this little memory-adventure. They had learned too much.

"Marco knew who the father was and just laughed at me. Taunted me. Reminded me that the father of my child was now a sex slave to one of the most evil pirates in Neverland. Still, I begged him to let me keep it and he obliged. But I grew quite large and the men didn't want to have a woman in that condition. Marco lost money on me and he grew angry. One night… and it had to be close to when I would have had the child because I was so large…he attacked me. He screamed at me as he beat me that I was useless and would never be loved. I was nearly unconscious when he threw me down several flights of stairs. He left me there to die and a few of the girls found me and dragged me back to their room. When I awoke I was covered in blood. Bonnie told me that I had lost the baby in the night." While Wendy paused, Wyatt glanced at his sisters and saw they were both holding their hands over their faces, looking pain-stricken. He moved closer to them and gently took their hands, kissing their palms. Their father seemed to be in shock, until he finally moved and pulled Wendy back into his arms.

"Wendy," he said quietly into her hair. "I will never be able to replace what was taken from you. As much as I hope I can heal your heart, I know there will be pieces lost to us forever. If I could, Wendy, I would hunt down every single man who ever hurt you and kill him a thousand times so he could feel the pain a thousand times over. I cannot wait to start a family with you…but only because you will make such a wonderful mother. And if it turns out we cannot, we can be young and free forever. Either way, I will love you forever and my love for you will never change. Despite what you may think, I love you for what you bring to my life. If children are in our future, that's wonderful but if they're not, I still have you and that is more than enough for me." He pulled her back and kissed her gently. Adette shook her head sadly.

"You really are their miracle, Wyatt." Wyatt felt his throat stick as he tried to swallow.

"WE are their miracles. They're just as thankful and blessed to have you two as they are with me."

"I can't believe…I mean, what all they went through…I doubt even the uncles know."

"No, I don't imagine they do. I imagine Mum and Dad have tried to forget all of this as best they could. Why would they—" but Farrah was cut off as they were hurled into yet another scene. Wyatt looked around and saw a huge crowd gathered on the shore. They were surrounded by many pirates, who were all cheering for something.

"This can't be good," he muttered.

"Oh my god," Adette said, her eyes widening at something toward the end of the ship. Hook was leading a band of pirates onto the deck, one holding onto Peter and the other holding onto Wendy.

"Citizens of Neverland! I give you your former prince!" The pirate who held Peter thrust him into the air for all to see. Wyatt glanced back toward shore and saw everyone looked stunned and pale.

"What have you done to him," Tiger Lily cried.

"You know very well what the law says about a former ruler returning to Neverland. He has returned in hopes of stealing my throne and that is punishable by death."

"It is the Pan who wears the crown," the chief of the tribe said solemnly. "The Pan is the Prince of Neverland. He did not choose you as successor and it is obvious you have played a part in his disappearance."

"He thinks to take my place with a wench at his side! He has brought a mortal to our world, to be his queen. A whore, to be exact." Wyatt's hands balled into fists at those words.

"Show us this woman," the chief yelled. Hook snapped his fingers and another pirate thrust Wendy forward. Wyatt saw their friends' eyes widen at the sight of a bruised and battered Wendy. Wyatt could not see her face but he could hear her sobs.

"What have you done to the girl," Tiger Lily called back, her voice shaking with rage.

"I have done nothing, Princess Tiger Lily. She has betrayed her husband and has committed vile acts with members of my crew. A hussy, if ever I saw one. Does the law not state the Queen of Neverland must be loyal only to the King?"

"That evil bastard," Farrah growled. Adette held her arm and shook her head.

Adette gasped and pointed as they saw their father leap up onto the edge, his arms bound tightly behind his back.

"Neverland! James Hook has taken hold of the throne with lies and deceit. He tells you I have abandoned you when he is the one who held me prisoner on his ship for months! Now he lies to you and tells you I bring you a whore for your queen. Friends, look upon us. My wife has never strayed and will always remain by my side. We come to you now as your future king and queen, if you will have us."

"Silence!" Hook growled, making his way over to Peter. Wyatt's eyes widened.

"Will you stand up for us? Will you fight with us? Help us take back the crown! Help me usurp the usurper!"

"Enough of this! Hold him, boys."

"DAD!" Of course no one heard Wyatt's exclamation. Peter looked like he was about to dive into the water but his eyes met Wendy's and he hesitated. In that moment of hesitation, the pirates grabbed him and yanked him back, bringing his right hand onto the edge of the deck and holding it in place with a leather strap. Peter struggled as Hook stood in front of him. Adette sniveled and turned into Wyatt.

"I can't watch this…I don't want to see anything else." Wyatt was unable to tear his eyes away as Hook brought the cutlass down on Peter's hand, and he saw red. The air was filled with Wendy's screams, yells from the Neverlanders standing on the shore, and the pirates' cheers. Wyatt moved closer to his father, whose breathing had grown heavy.

"I will show you all what happens when you cross James Hook!" Hook held a fistful of Peter's hair and held his blade to the young man's chest. Wyatt's fists were clenched so tightly, his fingernails were cutting into his palms. He was mystified. He could never imagine his father so defeated. Hook leaned in and whispered something in Peter's ear before he thrust the blade forward. Adette's and Farrah's screams joined their mother's, as they watched their father fall to the deck, dead. Wyatt's heart pounded in his ears. He tore away from his sisters and ran toward the pirate.

"Wyatt, no!"


	6. Chapter 6

Wyatt ignored her, seeing nothing but red.

"Ship's company! Hats off, and a moment of silence for our fallen enemy." Peter's body was lifted into the air and flung into the water below. Wyatt made to grab his father's limp hand but he had gone overboard before he could reach him. Farrah and Adette both ran toward him, screaming his name. Wyatt turned to Hook, shaking with rage.

"You evil bastard," he growled as he reached for his dagger, the dagger that had once belonged to his father, and prepared to stab the pirate.

"STOP!" Farrah threw herself on top of her brother and they went tumbling to the deck. Adette picked up the abandoned dagger and held it in her shaking hands.

"Wyatt, remember what Reyna said—"

"I don't care! Let go of me!"

"Stop it! I mean it, snap out of it. We can't do anything but watch. You know that. YOU were the one who wanted to come on this little journey. Now stop being an idiot." Wyatt stopped thrashing around and comprehended his sister's words. Farrah stood and stood beside her twin, watching their brother with narrowed eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just…I had no idea that Hook actually killed him. Dad…was actually murdered."

"Right in front of Mum," Adette sniffled, turning back and watching Wendy be dragged below deck. Wyatt tried to swallow as he nodded and watched the pirates all disperse. The world started to go fuzzy and Wyatt sucked in a breath as he tried to prepare himself for whatever was to come next. He agreed with Addy; he really didn't want to see anything else but he had no idea how to stop the images from happening. Taking his sisters' hands into his own, he closed his eyes and waited. He only opened them again when he heard Addy's soft gasp and he looked around. They were in a very different place, a place full of light and peace. Peter was sitting up in a lovely bed that looked to be in the middle of the forest. Wendy lay beside him, her eyes closed and her hands folded over her chest. Peter looked as if he was crying, and talking to someone nearby. The three teens moved closer and Addy gasped and grabbed her sister's and brother's arms.

"Look at Mum! Is she-?" Wyatt shrugged miserably but he had to admit, his mother looked awfully pale. Peter's tears told him the truth. His mother had died as well. He sucked in a breath as Peter stroked her cheek lovingly.

"She's dead." Their kids all gasped and shook their heads in disbelief. A tiny fairy flew over Wendy and landed on her stomach.

"She looks alive to me."

"Then this must be a dream. Because both of you are dead."

"Silly ass, I'm dead but she's not.-"

"Tink, Hook's sword pierced her heart. She…she died in my arms." He buried his face in his hands, refusing to let Tink see his tears. Adette sniffled.

"The Queen has restored her. Restored them both, in fact." Peter looked up and frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

"You never did find out what other treasure was being held aboard the _Jolly Roger_, did you?" Peter shook his head.

"The only treasure I care about is Wendy. And apparently I lost the other one so I don't—"

"You haven't lost anything. Both of your treasures are alive and well." Tink grabbed his hand and brought it down to Wendy's belly. Frowning, Peter watched Tink for a moment until he felt something move and saw a glowing light emitting from her abdomen. He gasped and his eyes flew to where his hand rested.

"What is-?"

"That's your child in there, Peter. You've grown up and are about to start a very different kind of adventure." Wyatt's jaw dropped and Adette and Farrah glanced at him, smiles spreading over their faces.

"It's you, Wyatt! It's you that the Fairy Queen restored."

"We think anyway," Wyatt said, trying to sound nonchalant. "I mean, she could have had miscarriages before I was finally born. It may not—"

"It's you," Farrah said firmly. The fairy lifted her hand and touched Peter's cheek.

"Cherish your treasures, Peter. And rule with a kind hand. You will make a wonderful King." The world started to go fuzzy once again and Wyatt closed his eyes, feeling sick.

"How much more can this blasted dust show us," Farrah grumbled by his side.

"Open your eyes, both of you," Addy said in a hushed voice. Wyatt looked around and immediately felt that this was familiar. They were in a large circular room with many people standing around. He immediately recognized his mother, who was at her knees in front of several cloaked men.

"Oh my god," he whispered, his eyes darting around the room and resting on a small baby on a pedestal.

Addy gasped.

"Is that-?"

"Queen Wendy, Ruler of Neverland, you have now lost everything. Your husband is lost forever, your Son shall be ours as shall your island. Yet you still look defiant and unafraid." Wendy looked up at the cloaked man, her face fierce and defiant. Wyatt felt a surge of admiration for his brave mother.

"Do your worst, my _Lords_," Wendy spat. "But you will never defeat Neverland! It lives on forever. Even that little boy you think to destroy with your hatred and power, will always be a force of good for his homeland. Do you not know the stories of Peter Pan? Have you not heard how he has always triumphed, against all odds? His son shall be no different. Kill me if you wish but you will never win." Wyatt smiled, until he saw The Valdes swoop down on her and held the blade to her throat. A few dark droplets ran down her neck and she grimaced as she held her head as high as she could.

"You do not understand what is about to happen, do you? Your son is too young to understand what is happening. And with your death, Prince Wyatt will be bathed in your blood and aged beyond his years. He will have the power, wisdom, and knowledge to rule over this great land and he shall have no memory of Neverland or of you. Once bathed in your blood, he will no longer be yours but shall be our King forever." The girls gasped and turned to Wyatt, who was watching the Valdes with narrowed eyes. The Valdes continued to push the blade in against her throat and Wendy let out a small whimper. Farrah bit her lip.

"Come on Wyatt, isn't it your turn to be the hero?"

"Give me a break, I was four weeks old," he spat. But they gasped as they watched the baby Wyatt slowly rise off the pillow and into the air. There were gasps from all around the room as they watched the baby start to fly. Wendy's eyes widened as she watched her son rise higher and higher and the babe looked down at the Valdes, who still hadn't looked up. Wyatt looked up into the baby's face and shook his head.

"This is bizarre."

"Oh my god," he heard Tootles say softly. The Valdes that held Wendy's hair had noticed now and he said something in a foreign language. Finally the other three looked up and let out cries of surprise.

"Someone grab him!" Wyatt zipped and zoomed through the air, avoiding the clutches of the Valdes and the Astrumi. Farrah laughed.  
"Look at you go, Wyatt!" Wyatt grinned, feeling proud.

The Valdes gritted his teeth and released Wendy, who crashed to the floor. Her cuffs flew off and the Valdes flew to Nibs.

"Let your family take your lashes for you then," and he thrust the sword into Nibs's chest. Nibs gasped and doubled up in pain as the Valdes yanked the sword out and watched the boy fall to the floor.

"Uncle Nibs!" Addy bit her lip, watching him writhe in pain.

"NO!" Wendy was up in a flash, pulling her sword from her dress and thrusting it at the Valdes. Tootles and Slightly ran to Nibs and cradled his head while Wendy and the Valdes engaged in combat. The teens hurried out of the way, forgetting they were quite invisible and safe from the swords. They saw more people and more creatures flood into the room and Wendy reached out her arms.

"Wyatt, come to me son. Fly to me." Wyatt obeyed and zoomed into his mother's arms, holding onto her neck. Staring down at him in amazement, Wendy dropped her sword and cradled him close. The teens watched in awe, and the girls turned to their brother and squeezed his hand. Wyatt gazed at his mother, remembering that moment and the feeling of her arms around him. When the room started to disappear, Wyatt continued to stare at his mother, wishing he could see more of when he was a baby.

"What is THAT," came Farrah's disgusted voice. Wyatt shook himself and saw that the scene had changed again. Farrah was referring to a horrifying creature that was leaning over their mother, its long teeth bared and its claws ready to tear her apart.

"Oh god, why doesn't she fly away," Adette said tearfully.

"Mum can't fly without the fairy dust," Farrah reminded her, though she watched with wide eyes. Wyatt 's brow wrinkled.

"I remember this too…I think I know…who that is."

"WHO that is? That is a what, Wyatt! A very scary what." Wyatt shook his head but said nothing. Wendy leaned up and pressed her hand against the monster's heart. "Kill me then, Peter." The girls' jaws dropped at this. "My heart has always belonged to you and no one else. If it should give you sustenance, take it. Use it how you will. It's always been yours and this time is no different." Wendy leaned back and cowered in the grass, her hands covering her very large stomach. The teens watched in horror and amazement as the monster slowly started to shift into a man. They saw the man shake back his blonde curls and start to examine his hands. He leaned closer and gently stroked their mother's cheek with a single finger. Wendy let out a whimper and the man shifted over her, leaning over her and pressing his lips against hers. They watched their parents fling themselves into each other's arms and weep together. Adette started to sniffle, and Farrah furiously wiped away a tear that was threatening to stain her cheek. Wyatt grinned as he listened to them talk in loving whispers.

"I'll always return to you. No matter what happens, we'll always be together. Our love can do anything and everything." He kissed her again and his hand traveled down her body until it came to her protruding belly. He looked down quickly then looked back at her and saw her smile. She brought his hand to rest on her stomach and covered it with hers. His eyes widened when he felt movement against his hand and his eyes filled with tears. Adette and Farrah clutched hands tightly.

"Neverland is about to have two royal babes," they heard her say. Wyatt turned to his sisters, his mouth wide open.

"Oh I bet THAT was a big surprise for Mum and Dad!"

"She didn't even know there were two of us?"

"I don't imagine she could have known until the actual birth," Adette said softly, her eyes on her parents. Something in the air caught her attention and her hand clapped to her mouth. Wyatt and Farrah's eyes followed their sister's and saw a tiny baby floating down into their mother's arms.

"You know who this is, don't you?"

Wendy smiled and nodded.

"It is your daddy. I told you he would always be with us. He has never stopped loving you. Do you want to go say hi?" Farrah turned to her brother, her eyes wide.

"You had telepathy with Mum as a baby?!"

"Yeah, I think I started to come into that after I started to fly." The baby lifted his hand and smiled at Peter.

"Dada," he said softly. Even Farrah looked close to tears as the baby reached up and clutched his father's curls. Peter and Wendy were both crying, as Peter embraced his son. Wyatt gulped.

"I remember…that was the first time I could actually remember him holding me. After the fairies aged me, I had more of an understanding of what had happened. I didn't think I'd ever see Dad again."

"You're lucky to have all of these memories," Adette whispered, watching her family embrace.

"You guys have memories of when you were little. The fairies made me older and I matured pretty fast. I don't feel like I had much of a childhood."

"We had to have come not long after this, right? Look how big Mum is!"

"And she thought there was only one of you. I'd have loved to see Dad's face when Aunt Lily gave him that news," he said, winking at his sisters. They both stuck their tongues out at him and he chuckled. When the scene changed again, they found themselves in the forest where they had used the dream dust.

* * *

_**LOL April, you should know by now that yes, I do ;) So I am going out of town for a few days and won't have a computer-if I get some reviews while I'm at work, I'll post one more tonight before I leave. Thanks guys, hope yall are enjoying! :)**  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm posting one more before I leave for vaca. Yall please review, and thank you so much for those who have already! The end of this chapter is quite smutty (I think you guys know my style of writing by now) but just a warning, read at your own risk ;)**_

_** Love and pixie dust! *~***_

* * *

"We're back home!"

"Thank goodness," Adette breathed. "Some things are better left unknown." Wyatt privately agreed with her.

"There's still more I wanted to see—"

"NO," Adette shrieked. "Never again. I will never use that bloody dust again."

"I was going to say," Wyatt said, glaring at his sister, "that there's still so much I'd like to see…but I understand why they say put the past behind you. Still, after all that, I can't possibly understand how Mum and Dad have had so many problems in the past. Like that night they fought a couple of years ago? Mum ran out of the house crying, Dad went to find her, and they came back to the house completely changed. Dad kept saying he had been to an alternate reality or something. But why do they fight? Clearly they are meant to be together."

"I'm sure they know that," Farrah said, shrugging. "Married people still have problems! And the fact that they are King and Queen, with three kids, adds to the problems. I don't ever see Dad leaving Mum though. Or vice versa."

"I'm frightened for Mum," Adette said softly. "She's a mortal woman. Father is magical."

"So?"

"So Mum is going to feel, at some point, that Father has grown tired of her. She is going to think his love for her is gone. Mortal women aren't meant to be with one person for hundreds of years. It's just not the way of the world." Wyatt frowned at his sister.

"That means nothing. Mum knows Dad loves her. And she loves him more than anything. The fact that she stayed in Neverland with him, became his Queen, and bore his heirs, is enough to prove it. But it's more than that. We see them together. We see how much they love each other. Mum is the smartest woman we know. She would never think that about Dad. Give him a little more credit than that, Addy,"

"I'm not speaking ill of either one of them. I'm merely stating that at some point, Mum will undoubtedly feel that Father's love has faded. I mean, she has already felt like that! Remember several years ago?"

"Yeah and Dad proved to her how much he loves her. She's not going to keep thinking that, Addy. Besides, you're a woman." Adette drew herself up and lifted her chin, reminding him a lot of his mother.

"So what?"

"So you're going to face the same thing when you eventually find someone. You'll live in Neverland with one person and I'd hope you don't doubt his love for you every year."

"I never said Mother doubts Father's love for her. And who says I'm staying in Neverland with someone?" Wyatt and Farrah both looked shocked and stared at their sister.

"Um, you're a princess."

"And? You're the prince. You'll be the one to rule once Father steps down. Not Farrah and not I."

"Mum and Dad want us to rule together, Addy," Farrah said patiently. "Where else would you go?"

"Perhaps I like the idea of finding someone here in England and staying with him. Having a family and growing old."

"You have got to be kidding," Wyatt said in a near whisper. Adette glared at them.

"As a matter of fact, I am not kidding. Don't you think it bothers Mum that she hasn't aged in sixteen years? That she still looks the same as she did when she was in her twenties? That her children are starting to catch up to her and will soon look older than she does? I don't want that. I want a normal, mortal life."

"Addy. You're not a normal mortal," Farrah tried to console her twin. "You were born magical. You were born a princess. You can't abandon your birthright."

"Neverland has a prince and a princess. Why does it need two princesses? I won't ever find love in Neverland. And I desperately want what Mum and Dad have." Farrah and Wyatt continued to stare at their sister, not believing what they were hearing. What would their parents say to Addy's choice? Well, Wyatt already knew. Mum would be devastated and Dad would fly into a rage that would send thunderstorms and hurricanes all over the island.

"You can't tell anyone," Adette said, taking her siblings' hands. "I'll tell them when I'm ready. I just know I don't want to spend the next hundred years in Neverland."

"This doesn't have anything to do with Ethan Lawrence does it?" Adette's eyes flashed and they most definitely saw their mother in the girl.

"And what if it does? Ethan is a fine gentleman, who comes from a good family and has a good head on his shoulders. Mum would certainly approve."

"And Dad would never. Addy, why do you insist on being different?!"

"Wyatt," Farrah gently scolded. She shot him a look before taking her sister's hands in her own.

"Addy, you know all we want is your happiness. If you truly see a future with this boy, I wish you the best. But you forget that you are a princess, with obligations to your family and your homeland. Mum and Dad will both be crushed to hear that you just want to throw that away."

"I haven't forgotten, Farrah. I am just tired of having to be aged by magic and never feeling normal. Being here for school has made me realize, I am unhappy in Neverland. I always have been. It's just not for me and it never will be. You and Wyatt, you both belong there, with Mum and Dad. But I want a life away from magic and away from royal expectations." Wyatt shook his head.

"I'll keep your secret for you, Addy. But I beg you to reconsider. Think about your family. Your heritage. What our parents went through before becoming King and Queen."

"Don't you try to use that one on me.," she flared up in anger. "We're not even supposed to know about that and personally, I'd rather forget it all. But don't you pretend that my growing up would be a disgrace to them."

"It IS a disgrace because it goes against what Dad has always believed in!"

"He grew up for Mum! He's not a little boy anymore and neither are you!"

"Guys, stop it," Farrah stepped between them and frowned. She had never been the one to mediate; that was always Adette, who had a clear head and much like her mother, was quite logical and practical. Of course logic was thrown out the window when you entered the realm of Neverland but still, Farrah had never seen her twin sister fight like she was doing now. She sighed heavily.

"Maybe we should just get back home and discuss all of this tomorrow. It's getting late and I know we're tired." Adette did not answer; she shoved past her brother and walked out of the forest. Wyatt shot Farrah a look but she just shrugged and followed her sister out.

The siblings walked in silence back to their house and were startled to see lights on. Their parents were usually in bed quite early.

"Maybe we shouldn't go in just yet," Wyatt said awkwardly. "They might be…in the middle of something." Farrah wrinkled her nose but Adette nodded.

"Wyatt's right, let's go to the Indian Village for the night."

"Ok but not a word about what we learned tonight, agreed? We are going to keep it all to ourselves." They all nodded and marched off in the opposite direction, toward the Indian Village.

* * *

Back in the house, Peter and Wendy were indeed in the middle of something but it is not the something their children had imagined. Wendy was slicing fruit and Peter was poring over old maps he had found in the cabins of the _Jolly Roger_.

"This is fascinating," he finally said after an hour of silence.

"Mm?" Wendy replied, not turning from the counter. Peter glanced up at her and bit his lip.

"These maps show different islands, near Neverland. We knew that the planets were our neighbors and that Neverland has always been an island so it can in fact be found by ship."

"That's how the first and second Pans came to the island wasn't it?" He nodded.

"Yes but the fairies attempted to seal off the entrance, so that you could only reach the island by the stars. That's why so many people felt trapped here; they didn't have fairy dust to fly out."

"So what have you found," she wiped her hands on her apron and walked around him to peer over his shoulder.

"More islands. It seems that Neverland isn't the only magical island that can be reached by ship. Wendy, do you know what this means?"

"There could be unexplored worlds nearby," Wendy said softly, her eyes shining with the light of adventure. Peter smiled. He loved seeing that look in her eyes. It was how she looked when he had taught her how to sail a ship and now she insisted on sailing around the island every Saturday. She had always been an adventurous young woman but her thirst for exploration and quests made her even more perfect for Peter. He saw her face fall and shake her head.

"But it could be like the Astrumi. Not so friendly rulers that will try to harm us. How do we know what we will find?"

"We don't. That's what makes it a discovery!"

"I don't know, Peter. Danger finds us quite easily. Why go looking for it?"

"It's been ages since we have had an adventure, Wendy! I don't even remember the last time we did something exciting."

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry this afternoon was so boring for you," she said rather bitterly. Peter gave her a condescending look.

"You know that's not what I mean at all. I quite enjoy those kinds of adventures. I just mean it's been awhile since you and I have done any exploring. With the kids gone, why don't we go check out one of these islands tomorrow? We can leave early in the morning."

"Perhaps," was all she said as she turned back to the counter and continued slicing fruit. Peter returned to the maps and tapped his fingers on the edge of the table. Feeling the room growing too hot, he grunted and slipped his shirt from his body, flinging it aside and flinging a leg over the chair as he leaned back.

Wendy glanced over her shoulder and saw her husband leaning against the table, wearing nothing but a pair of green cotton shorts. He was leaning on one of his hands while the other was draped over his head, his fingers absentmindedly running through his tousled curls. His face was screwed up in concentration but his eyes were bright and mischievous, a small grin tugged at his mouth as it always did. Wendy felt her heart start to race, as it always did when she gazed at her husband. He was now technically 36 (although, if she had to be honest, she knew he was a lot older than that) and she was 35; it amazed and pleased her that he still looked to be in his early twenties. She was grateful that time had stopped for her as well. She knew she would never feel confident or beautiful if she actually looked her age now. But Peter had always had a way of making her weak in the knees, no matter how old he was. And the way the light was hitting his sun-kissed flesh at the moment made her quite weak. She bit her lip and turned back around, patting her warm cheeks and shaking her head.

It has to be said for Peter that although he still behaved as a boy in many ways and was quite oblivious to many things, he always knew how he made Wendy feel. And he relished it. He loved that he was able to make her so powerless. Granted, she could make him come undone too but he could always feel her eyes upon him, could almost hear those wicked thoughts that ran through her mind. He and Wendy had such a deep, intimate connection that Peter never tired of joining with her; he didn't think he would ever get tired of it. And he knew it was much more than anything physical. He loved her more than he had ever loved another being. More than he ever thought possible. He cherished those moments with her, as they were so few nowadays. With three children in the house (three powerful children), ruling over an island, teaching their children how to rule, and life in general, there just wasn't enough time for them to just be husband and wife. Peter glanced up at her and watched her move around the kitchen, keeping her back to him. His eyes raked over her and his heart began to pound in his chest, so loudly, he feared she would hear it. She was wearing a thin blue nightgown that stopped just above her knees. Her blonde curls nearly reached the floor and her supple curves taunted him through the cloth. Peter jumped to his feet and Wendy heard the chair being pushed back. Smirking a little, she finished setting the crust of the pie she was making and swept her finger around the crushed neverberries in the bowl. When she felt Peter approach her, she turned slightly and put her finger to his lips.

"Taste this," she said nonchalantly but she ran her finger across his lips and he eagerly took her finger into his mouth, sucking at the sweetness and gazing into her eyes. She gave him a small smile, withdrew her finger, and turned back around. She deliberately backed up against him, pressing herself against his hardening arousal. Peter let out a growl, leaning in and moved her hair aside, kissing her neck and ears.

"Peter," she gently scolded. "I'm trying to make this pie for your breakfast."

"Forget the damn pie," he said softly before nipping at her ear. She gasped and dropped the knife as his teeth raked across her skin. His hand came up and grasped her breast through the gown, massaging gently and he smirked when she moaned and her head dropped back onto his chest. Both hands quickly traveled under the gown and one made its way up her globes, while the other practically ripped at her silken drawers. Wendy gasped as he kneed her legs apart and she felt his hardened flesh between her legs. It was quick, vigorous, and perfect. Peter's fingers dug into her hips as he released, feeling her shudder beneath him. She rested her head on the countertop as she tried to steady her breathing. He backed away and pulled on his shorts again. Wendy calmly redressed, washed her hands, and returned to the pie. Peter watched her with a raised brow until she finished and turned back to him.

"You are ravenous, boy." His mouth curled into a sly smile as he quickly pressed his lips against hers.

"Next time, don't tempt me with neverberries."


	8. Chapter 8

Wyatt's eyes snapped open as he felt someone tugging on his shirt. He made to grab his dagger but looked down into wide, dark eyes and his hand went to his chest. He heard a giggle and felt small arms close around his neck.

"Brother Wyatt, you look funny when you're sleeping."

"Chitsa, I told you, you can stop calling me brother. I'm your cousin," he said, rubbing his eyes. The little girl giggled again.

"You're my big brother!" Wyatt shook his head but did not argue. He did think of the child as a little sister and he and his mum were the ones who helped his Aunt Lily raise her. He leaned down and swept the child into his arms, bouncing her a couple of times and playing with her dark braids.

"Where's your mum and dad?"

"Father is at the lake and Mummy is still sleeping." Wyatt set her down and peered out of the teepee. He saw his sisters talking to a few of the Indian women so he took Chitsa's hand and lead her outside.

"Well I see that you had a little wake-up call this morning," Adette said, grinning down at Chitsa. The child giggled, her dark eyes gleaming as she looked up at her cousins. Farrah knelt and picked the girl up, Chitsa's arms going around Farrah's neck.

"And how is my little songbird this morning?"

"Sister, let us go fishing!" Farrah laughed and tossed her head, her red hair catching the sunlight and blinding the villagers.

"We should be getting back to our own parents, Chitsa. But I'll be back this evening to fish with you," she added, seeing the child's disappointed look. Chitsa smiled and clapped her hands.

"Hooray!"

"What's the celebration," came a deep voice from behind them.

"Father!" Chitsa screeched and she leaped out of her cousin's arms, only to be swept up into her father's. John held her close and playfully tugged on one of her braids.

"You're up early this morning, where is your mother?"

"Having a lie-in," Adette said with a smile. John set his daughter down and embraced his nieces. Wyatt couldn't help but smile as he surveyed his uncle. He was no longer the gangly, pale boy he had seen in the memories last night. His time in the Indian Village had tanned him, his skin turned quite dark. His hair was longer, almost to his shoulders and he wore leather breeches as the braves did, his muscular chest left bare. He wore leather cuffs on his wrists and he had the mark of the bear on his chest, signifying his position of authority in the Village (being Tiger Lily's husband, he was technically a prince but he preferred the status of a brave and so he commanded the Chief's army) Around his neck he wore a beaded necklace his wife had fashioned for him, ending in a wolf claw, which had been John's first kill in Neverland. He wore it with a sense of pride. His glasses seemed out of place on the fierce leader but as Wendy had said many times, he wouldn't look like himself without them. He knelt and picked up the basket of fish at his feet, turning to the women gathering around the fire.

"I have brought breakfast," he announced and one of the women took the basket, bowing her head.

"Should I ask what you three are doing here so early?"

"We just wanted to stop and say hello to Chitsa," Wyatt said quickly before his sisters could speak. Chitsa's brow raised.

"They slept here." Wyatt grimaced, wishing the child would disappear and John's hands went to his hips.

"Wyatt?"

"Yes Uncle?"

"What's going on?" Wyatt put on an innocent look, one that John knew only too well. He shook his head.

"Don't even bother putting on that look. I've seen it on your father's face far too many times."

"What look?" John rolled his eyes.

"Ok, I won't ask. You three should return home before your mother worries herself. Unless she doesn't even know you're back," he added, his eyes darting from one youth to the other. They all looked exceptionally guilty and John had to laugh at how much they resembled their father.

"Go on then, get back home. Tell your parents we hope they will join us for the feast tonight." Nodding, they all hugged Chitsa goodbye and hurried from the Village. Wyatt's stomach started to growl as the aroma of fresh fish rose from the walls of the village.

"I hope Mum has cooked breakfast. Come on, let's fly."

* * *

Peter's head snapped up when he heard the door open and he jumped to his feet.

"What are you three doing back so soon?"

"We told the uncles we would be back tomorrow evening. Uncle John invited us to a feast at the Village tonight." Peter's brow furrowed.

"You've been to the Village already?"

"Er, no, of course not. Uncle John sent one of the fairies to deliver the message. We came straight home."

"Uh huh. So tell me, when your mother sent Thistle to your uncle's last night to deliver a message, why did Curly tell Thistle that you all had come back to Neverland already?" Wyatt swallowed and Farrah looked around the house. Adette had the grace to look ashamed. Peter's brow raised at the guilty faces in front of him.

"Good thing Renya had already informed me that you three were back and were staying at the Village. Do you want to give your mother a heart-attack?"

"We're sorry, Dad. We wanted to give you and Mum some time alone but we wanted to come back home. We didn't mean to make you worry."

"No more secrets, you three. We're family, we don't need to keep secrets, alright?" They nodded and Peter returned to his place at the table. Wedny walked into the kitchen and she smiled.

"Oh good, you're home. Your father said he was going to get you three this morning. Are you hungry?"

"Starving," Wyatt said, shooting his father a grateful look. Peter shook his head and turned back to the maps he was studying, though a smile remained on his face. Wendy set to work on breakfast and Farrah took her things to her room. Adette set her bag on the table and started unloading her books.

"Mum, I found something interesting at school yesterday. Or rather, my friend found it."

"Mm?" Wendy did not turn around but Peter watched Adette pick up a thick book with a green cover and gold lettering. His eyes widened and his eyes darted to his wife, who still had not turned around. He cleared his throat loudly and she finally turned, wiping her hands on her apron.

"What is—" her eyes fell on the book in her daughter's hand and she let out a little squeak. Adette was watching her curiously.

"This illustration looks remarkably like Father, wouldn't you say?" Peter's round eyes traveled over the drawing on the cover, a young boy wearing leaves with windswept blonde curls and a smug grin on his face. The letters above read _The Adventures of the Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up_.


	9. Chapter 9

Wendy gulped and grabbed the book.

"Where did you get this?"

"My friend brought it to me. She thought it quite amusing that the title character shared my surname." Wyatt took the book from his mother and flipped through it.

"When did you do this?"

"A few years ago. Your uncles had it published it for me but they said nothing about it being shipped out. Apparently it was rejected several times at the publishing house. I just assumed they made one copy and had it in a dusty old store somewhere."

"Victoria said when she bought it, there were dozens of copies. I asked her if I could find a copy and she said it's one of the top-selling books in London and in America at the moment." Wendy looked stunned.

"I had no idea," she said quietly, staring at the book.

"Well, I should have asked Uncle Curly about it while I was there. Everyone wants to find this Wendy Moira Angela Darling to ask about her an interview, you know." Peter glanced up at Wendy.

"Darling? You didn't use your _full_ name?" Wendy caught his tone and she bit her lip.

"I thought it would be better, for me not to share the surname of the title character."

"Why didn't you ever tell us you wrote this," Wyatt asked, passing the book back to his sister.

"I told you, I didn't think it would be a big thing. It was just something I thought up in my head—"

"It's about all of Dad's adventures? Are you in there? Are we?"

"Well…not exactly."

Peter had, of course, read the whole book before she had sent it to her brothers. It had pleased him that she had chosen to write about him but she used adventures he had had as a child and left out everything that had happened to him since he had grown. He remembered when she had finished the book, she had come running into their bedroom and tackled him in an embrace.

"I've finished it," she said breathlessly.

"Your novel?" he sat up and ran his fingers over the pages. "That's a lot of pages. Have I had that many adventures?"

"Some of them are real, some are made-up. I think you'll like it though. Will you read it?"

"You want me to?"

"Well of course. It's about you."

"Am I always the hero?" Wendy smiled at her husband's smug tone.

"Naturally."

"Then of course I shall read it." And he had begun right there. He read well into the night, captivated by Wendy's words. He laughed out loud, he cried out indignantly, he let out gasps. He found himself missing those times with Tinkerbell, when he was still a young boy. Wendy had seen the longing on his face as he read about himself and she bit her lip anxiously. She wanted him to like it. Peter started as he had read about taking three children to Neverland for fun and adventures. When he returned them home, he had found more children to take with him. Wendy had portrayed him well but it disturbed him to see that he had stayed a boy throughout the entire book; though several girls asked him to grow up, the boy refused and he constantly said, "I will not grow up. You cannot make me." When he had finished, he had laid the book aside and turned to Wendy with wide eyes. She watched him apprehensively, waiting for his opinion.

"It's quite good, Wendy." Her face fell.

"Just good?"

"It's an amazing story, it really is. It's just…make-believe."

"Well, it is a fictional story Peter…" he shook his head, a pained expression crossing his face.

"I hate him now. That selfish little boy who refused to grow up. I never want to be that boy again. While I was reading, I was hoping that he would grow up with one of the girls. But he never did. He's going to be alone for all eternity." Wendy was shocked at his answer. She took his hands in hers and squeezed.

"The character is based on you as a child, Peter. It isn't you exactly. The story is meant to be fun and a wild fantasy. Our tale is much deeper than that and I'll never reveal every detail to anyone. You did grow up and you will never be alone. Therefore, you are not that boy in the book. But if you don't like it, I won't send it to the boys."

"No. You should get it published. It's a beautiful book and children all over the world are going to love it!" Wendy smiled as he kissed her nose.

"I doubt children all over the world will read it. Perhaps my brothers' children will like it though."

Now Peter's daughter was telling them that it was a bestseller, a hit around the world. He couldn't help but smile. His wife was, after all, the most wonderful storyteller he had ever seen. It's what had drawn him to her window in the first place. Adventures where good triumphed over evil. Granted, they all ended in a kiss but he hadn't really cared about that…had he? Peter started to choke on his breakfast and felt his son pound on his back.

"Dad, you ok?"

"Yeah," he gasped, his eyes watering. Wendy handed him a glass of water and he swallowed it all down. "Thanks." Wendy watched him for a moment before turning back to the breakfast.

"Well sweetheart, I don't know what you want me to say. Just tell Victoria the names are a coincidence. Are you planning to read it?"

"Of course I am. I want to read all about Dad's and yours adventures as children."

"The story is based on your father as a child, but it's not really his character exactly. And I'm not even in it." Adette gaped at her mother.

"You're his greatest adventure of all! How could you not write about yourself?"

"Because the character never grows up. What would I be doing with a boy who will never grow up?" Peter shifted in his chair, feeling uncomfortable.

"And you, Wyatt? How is school?"

"Same as always. Boring and useless," he muttered, sticking a potato with his fork. Wendy's hands went to her hips.

"I wish you would actually try to like it."

"It's not for me, Mum, and it never will be. I'm too powerful to be in a classroom." When he saw Wendy open her mouth indignantly, he hurriedly cut her off. "What I mean to say is that my powers are getting stronger and I don't know how to contain them. Professors are already suspicious of me. They already dislike me. I don't like being somewhere where I'm disliked."

"If you tried to get along with everyone, including your professors, perhaps you would find yourself liked more," Wendy said patiently. Wyatt rolled his eyes and glanced at his father but Peter gave him a "don't drag me into this" look and shrugged. Wyatt sighed.

"Fine. I'll try Mum."

"That's all I ask," she said, ruffling his hair. He frowned and did his best to pat his curls down but they were identical to his father's; untamed and wild. Peter grinned at his son and continued to devour his meal.

"Do we have any fun plans today?" Farrah asked, re-entering the room.

"Your mother and I are going exploring on the eastern side of the island."

"And we can't come?" Wendy bit her lip.

"I'd feel much better if you three stay here. We don't know what is over there and if there is any danger."

"Mum, no offense but you are the most vulnerable out of any of us," Wyatt said softly. Peter gave him a stern look and Wyatt bowed his head.

"I just meant…you can't fly… unless you have the fairy dust. And, er…"

"I am more than capable of defending myself, Wyatt," she said heatedly. Wyatt swallowed.

"If you knew of all of the obstacles your mother has beaten, you would never use the word vulnerable to describe her." He had a hard time looking his father in the eye and he merely nodded.

"I'm sorry, Mum. I didn't mean it that way. I'm always afraid because we have powers and you don't."

"I know, son. But my lack of power has never stopped me from a little adventure." She smiled and patted his cheek before turning back to the sink. Farrah and Adette both shot him looks and he swallowed again.

"Well, I think I'll get over to the Indian Village. Arrow and I are supposed to go hunting."

"Girls why don't you go with him and help Aunt Lily with Chitsa?"

"Sure Mum." Wendy smiled as her children traipsed out of the house, doing their best to keep the guilty looks off their faces.

* * *

Outside, Farrah whirled around and smacked her brother in the shoulder.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"You just can't keep your mouth shut can you? You KNOW what Mum endured and you still call her vulnerable?"

"I TOLD you, I didn't mean it that way," he bellowed back at her. "All four of us can fly and we have powers to help us in fights. She's strong and courageous but she'd be a perfect target for someone who wants to harm the royal family. I don't like them going off to explore alone."

"Dad has always protected her. That's not going to change, Wyatt. Sometimes, I don't know whose son you are." Wyatt's eyes narrowed and he straightened up so that he towered over his sisters.

"I am the firstborn of Pan. The prince of Neverland. Don't you ever forget it." Adette looked taken aback but Farrah merely gave him a smirk.

"As long as you prove it, I shan't forget." Wyatt shot daggers at her and Adette jumped between them.

"Let's get to the Indian Village, then. Or do we want to head back to Uncle Curly's? You know some of the boys were wanting to stay for most of the day and—"

"You girls go on back to Uncle Curly's. I'll see you later at the feast."

"Mum did want us to stay together," Adette said very softly.

"Mum's going to have to get used to us not being together all of the time! All three of us want different things. And I have a feeling those desires will be revealed to all very soon." And he turned on his heel and stalked away, his sisters staring after him with their jaws wide open.


	10. Chapter 10

Curly opened the door and smiled.

"Back so soon?"

"Wyatt wanted to stay and hunt with the Indians but we thought we could come back and talk to the Lost Boys some more." Curly stepped aside for the girls to enter and lead them back into the sitting room where the boys were having afternoon tea and sandwiches. A broad-shouldered man with shoulder-length black hair sat in the corner and his eyes widened.

"My god. This can't be the princesses of Neverland? Grown even more beautiful than the last time I saw them?"

"Uncle Nibs!" Nibs swept them both up and hugged them tight, setting them down and stepping back to gaze at them.

"The resemblance is uncanny."

"Which one," Farrah giggled. "Mum or Dad?"

"Adette is the spitting image of Wendy when she was younger. Not long after we met her, actually. And Farrah…well, I see your mother too but have your father's face. That strong stubborn jaw and those mischievous eyes of his. I still love that red hair of yours. It goes well with your fiery temper." He smiled as he wrapped a finger around one of her red curls and she laughed.

"It's so wonderful to see you, Uncle Nibs."

"Come sit down and tell me about all of your adventures."

The girls sat with their uncles, talking and laughing, the boys becoming lost in memories of Neverland and being Lost Boys with Peter. No one noticed the time ticking on. Several hours later, Adette let out a cry and grabbed her bag.

"Uncle Curly, Uncle Nibs, you'll never believe what I found." She pulled her mother's book from the bag and passed it to them. Curly whistled.

"Yes, I remember this."

"My friend said it has become a best-seller! And I never even know she wrote it."

"She sent us the manuscript several years ago and we hard a time publishing it. Finally we just slipped it under the table and did it ourselves. By the time the book came out, it was too much of a success for us to get into trouble. It's one of the best children's books of all time, some are saying." Michael was running his hands over the handsome cover and he smiled.

"I always knew my sister would write a masterpiece."

"Have you all read it?" Michael nodded.

"She sent me the final copy to read, after your father had read it of course. As soon as it was available on shelves, we all purchased a copy. And sent them to Neverland to have them signed by the author." Adette frowned down at the book.

"She said she didn't expect for it to be a success. She thought it would just sell one copy."

"Your mother has never been much confident in her abilities. A tragedy, that," Slightly said before hurriedly clearing his throat at the raised eyebrows around him.

"Who wants more tea?"

"None for me, thank you. Uncle Curly, might I use your telephone?"

"Of course child. In the hallway." Adette bowed her head and excused herself from the room. She hurried into the hallway, looking both ways, before she picked up the phone and turned the dials until she had dialed the number that she had memorized. Her heart pounded as she listened to it ring, then felt it drop to the bottom of her chest when a deep voice said hello.

"Hello, this is Miss Adette Gwendolyn Pan, I'm er, I'm calling for…that is, my intentions…"

"What are your intentions, Miss Adette? Pray tell." Her face broke into a smile at the sound of the lad's teasing tone.

"Only to aggravate you, Mr. Cartwright." She heard soft laughter on the other end.

"Then I'm afraid you've failed, Miss Adette. You could never aggravate me."

"Then perhaps I ought to try something else? A meeting, perhaps?"

"Might I escort you around the park on this chill winter day?"

"People will think we're mad," Adette muttered.

"Perhaps but I think my blushing cheeks shall keep me warm."

"What on earth would cause you to have blushing cheeks?"

"Oh every time you cast your beautiful eyes upon me I feel my skin instantly warm. Nevertheless, how about a drive in my uncle's automobile? Our driver, Jacob, can take us anywhere we would like to go." Adette felt her own cheeks start to warm.

"That sounds lovely, Mr. Cartwright." She quickly gave him the address of the house down the street and said goodbye. Swallowing, she took a deep breath and re-entered the room.

"Uncle, would you mind terribly if I went to the library? I have a project for class." Farrah looked suspicious but Curly waved his hand.

"I'd be glad to take you."

"Oh, you needn't worry. I should enjoy the walk."

"Addy, it's freezing outside. You can't walk in this weather."

"Especially when you're not used to it," Nibs reminded her. Adette swallowed again.

"Very true but it is barely five blocks. I should enjoy the fresh air." Curly looked like he was pondering her request but Farrah crossed her arms.

"You know Mum and Dad wish for us to stay together. I'll walk with you to the library."

"Farrah, you don't have to do that. I know how you dislike schoolwork."

"Whether I dislike it or not, I have to do it. Come on, let's get going."

'Yes, Farrah is right, Addy. You girls be careful. Do call me if you want me to come pick you up."

"Yes Uncle." The girls grabbed their coats and gloves and made sure they were bundled well before exiting the house.

Adette turned to Farrah, glaring.

"Alright, you want me to say it?"

"What?" Farrah said in a mock innocent tone.

"You know very well what. Why do you insist on tormenting me?"

"Because you're my sister. And I don't like him. Wyatt would be going mad if he were here. Since he's not, it's my job to protect you."

"Protect me? We're the same age!"

"I don't like him, Addy, and I don't trust him. I don't understand what you see in him." Adette flushed red.

"You don't even know him! You and Wyatt met him once and hated him immediately."

"We both know something's not right with him. And you KNOW Dad would go insane."

"Which is why I had to sneak away from the uncles to see him! Oh please, Farrah, can't you see how much he means to me? His driver is coming with us so we won't be alone. PLEASE." Farrah stared at her pleading sister and shook her head.

"I must be mad. Fine but ANY sign of trouble, you fly away, you understand? And I won't be far so if I hear anything out of the ordinary—"

"Alright Farrah. You've made your point. I'll be careful, I promise." Farrah shook her head as she watched her sister run carefully down the street.

"Dad and Wyatt are going to murder me."


End file.
